A Collection of Poems
by KiraGeneva
Summary: Poems about Middle-Earth
1. Lothlorien

_O Lothlorien, your beauty is incomparable_

_Your enchantment knows no end_

_A native of Fangorn am I, yet in heart_

_Your sister and dearest friend._


	2. Fangorn

_Fangorn, friend of animals_

_Friend of sparkling river and flower_

_Friend of tree and fruit and wild berry_

_Friend of sun and shower_

_Friend of tree and apple and pine_

_Friend of heart and soul clean and true_

_I shall be forevermore_

_A loyal friend to you._


	3. Rivendell

Rivendell is glorious 

_Her foundations stand as angels_

_They are pointing to the heavens_

_My heart looks deeper_

_And it beholds_

_Trees of exquisite beauty_

_Flowers of jasmine and honeysuckle_

_Flowers of rose and simblemyne_

_Adorning all the woods_

_As they unfold._

_There are courtyards, there are grottos_

_Of peace and serenity_

_Elves, bards and poets they be_

_Thrilling to the beauty _

_Of this land._

_My heart, it looketh deeper still_

_O, how it absolutely thrills_

_To see Aragorn and lovely Arwen_

_Walking, enamored, hand in hand._


	4. Flowers of Lothlorien

_Flowers of Lothlorien_

_Jasmine, rose and all_

_Your flowers are beautiful_

_In summer, spring and fall_

_Honeysuckle, simblemyne_

_Your fragrances scent the air_

_Your color and gentility_

_Bring joy to anywhere._

_Bluebell, daisy, chamomile_

_You adorn naturally_

_This wonderful forest kindgom_

_Oh so easily_

_Flowers of Lothlorien_

_Covering roof and floor_

_Of this lovely forest kingdom_

_May you live forevermore._


	5. O, Rivendell

O, Rivendell

With waterfalls so crystal

With flowers that give color beyond number

With trees in bloom that scent the air

O, how you put my heart asunder.

O, Rivendell

Your natives are lovers

Of music and beauty and joy

The grown elves are the finest inspiration

To every elven girl and boy

O, Rivendell

Your feasts and banquest

Where everyone is respected

No elf, or hobbit or dwarf or rider

Not even an ent is neglected

O, Rivendell

You are a candle

That illuminates the spirit and heart

Your spirit, Rivendell, and mine

Shall never be apart.


	6. O, Lothlorien

O, Lothlorien, your beauty

Is forever deep

O, Lothlorien, so many secrets

Your heart keeps.


	7. Waterfalls of Rivendell

Waterfalls of Rivendell

Beauty so exquisite and fine

I cannot even begin to describe

These sentiments of mine

They pour forth in love, exactly as you do

Glittering and pure

May your splendor stay forever pristine

Remain forvermore.


	8. Flowers of Imladris

Flowers of Imladris,

You captivate my soul

Your petals amd colors

A wonderful sight to behold

Jasmine, rose and daffodil

Violet, bluebell and lily

My heart finds the mere sight of you thrilling

Your scent perfumes Rivendell

Allure your fragrance brings

It inspires me to compose poetry

Of oh so many things

Flowers of Imladris

Color bright and bold

The sight of you assures me

That I will never grow old


	9. When The Sun Shines Through The Trees

When the sun shines through the trees

In Lothlorien or Rivendell

When it dances with the leaves in the trees

I cannot even begin to tell

About the joy I feel when I see

Waterfalls sparkling and pristine

Or how the trees and lawn and sky

Create beauty never before seen

The feelings stay with me, passionately, always

When the leaves turn to lustrous gold

All the feelings that assure me

I as a being will never grow old

Lothlorien and Rivendell

Are blessings wonderous and fair

Whenever I choose to dwell in a second home

You shall find me there.


	10. Gandalf of the Istari

Gandalf of the Istari

Riding across the land

A carriage packed with fireworks

A party's close at hand!

He illuminates the sky

With colors never before seen

Flowers of iridescent blue, and emerald green

Soul and heart of Rivendell, yet spirit of a tiger

Headed for journey with intensity much higher

Than any other adventure he had experienced before

Than any other he would experience forevermore

He led a fellowship over mountain and hill

He led them right into the midst of a thrill

Fighting trolls in Moria and finally facing

A ferocious Balrog in battle so bracing

Servant of the secret fire, he raised his staff

And stated fearlessly, "You shall not pass!"

He struck his staff and the bridge fell like rain

Alas, the fellowship endured horrible pain

For the opponent and Gandalf went away

But both fought and fought for endless days

The battle had finally come to pass

He had smote the Balrog at last

He had returned to finish the quest

He had endured a change, which was all for the best

He had a quest still before him to do what was right,

He had returned as...

...Gandalf the White


End file.
